Only One
by Marissa Davis
Summary: What do you want out of life Brooke?" She looks up giving him that dimpled smile only meant for him and answers, "You're all I've ever wanted." Brathan one shot. Hints Brucas, Naley and Leyton. Please read and review


**Hey so I had this really random idea for a brathan one shot so here it is! Please enjoy.**

He was swinging as high as he could. He always came to the park and ended playing on everything possible. Right then and there as he tried to go as high as he ever had he looked up and saw _her_ sitting in the sandbox playing with her nanny. She was wearing a purple dress and her hair was done, but she was still playing in the sand like she didn't have a care in the world.

His breath hitched in his throat as his swing slowed down without him noticing. For one 6 year old boy this was the day that changed his life. This was the day he found the only girl ever meant for him.

10 years later he's dating the smartest girl in school. Her name is Haley and she was nice, smart, beautiful in her own way and she made him a better person. He was pretty happy with Haley. He had fun with Haley. She almost made him forget about _her_. Every time he and Haley would be having a good time either at a game, school, party it didn't matter it always got ruined the minute he looked up and saw her walk in with his brother.

Beating heart, sweaty palms, and a twisted stomach, all the ingredients of pure jealousy of a boy in love with a girl who isn't his girlfriend. Haley didn't have dark auburn hair. Haley didn't have that dimpled smile that he swore she only smiled for him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fall in love with Haley. Sure he loved her Haley was a great person, but he couldn't make it go any deeper than that.

She felt it too. He knew she did. Every time she looked his direction they locked eyes. Every time they accidentally touched the spark was there. He noticed her watching him sometimes when he was with Haley. It probably wasn't a secret that since the day in the park he paid close attention to her. For a split second he imagined her being a fraction as jealous of Haley as he was of Lucas. He never confirmed that though. They weren't the kind of friends who talked. As a matter of fact they were barely friends at all. They ran in the same circle. He dated her best friend now she was dating his brother.

Some might find it odd to be so in love with someone that you're hardly friends with. He didn't. All it took was that afternoon in the park for him to know she was his soul mate. You could call it love at first sight.

6 months later Haley breaks up with him. She says that she doesn't feel the same chemistry anymore and they weren't right for each other. He could have easily told her that. It was sad loosing Haley. She truly was a great person.

2 weeks later he walks back into the gym after practice to go home. At that moment she walks out of her locker room to do the same. Both put their hands on the doorknob that leads to the outside. Her head shoots up to look at him. His stare is penetrating through her uncovering all her secrets and dreams. It makes her feel uncomfortable to be that vulnerable in front of someone, but with him looking at her like that she feels safe.

They push the door open together only to witness Lucas and Peyton's true colors. They were making out against Peyton's car. He immediately reaches for her hand and when he laces their fingers together he can feel them shaking. She looks up at him briefly before yanking her hand away and running to her car with tears pouring down her face.

He doesn't hesitate to pull Lucas away from Peyton and beat the living hell out of him right in front of Peyton's eyes begging for him to stop. When he feels his brother has had enough he gets up and races over to her house to check on her.

He runs upstairs to find her sitting on the bathroom floor holding a razor against her wrist. He kneels down in front of her pleading for her not to use it. Her body is wracked with sobs and he knows how betrayed and alone she feels. He gently cradles her body against his and throws the razor in the trash. He holds her until she's asleep whispering that she deserves better and everything's going to be okay.

He places her body on her bed and he gets in next to her holding her close making a silent promise to never let anyone else hurt her again.

8 years later they're married. Since that day at her house they had been the power couple of the school. Without really knowing it she had fallen deeper in love with him than she already was. He showed her the true meaning of her beauty and experienced the greatest love of all. She accepted him for who he really was and didn't try to change him at all. They had their obstacles and battles to over come, but in the end they pulled through.

On their 1 year anniversary after a long passionate night together she lays in his arms cradled against his chest the way it's always been. He leans down to kiss her forehead and she can't contain the smile that she seems to get every time he's around her.

"Thanks for the best year ever Nathan." She looks up at him and says. He smiles as her diamond shines in the moonlight. He still can't believe that she was finally his.

"What do you want out of life Brooke?" He asks. His love for her went deeper and deeper everyday he spent with her and he wanted to make sure she had everything that she's ever dreamed of.

She looked into his eyes for a second to make him think she was spending a long time thinking this question through when the answer is so obvious. She smiled that dimple smile that has _always_ been meant for him, and the intense honesty in her answer made her well aware of how much he truly meant to her.

"You're all I've ever wanted." She answers. He's staring like he did that day in the gym. He's the only one who could ever break her. He kisses her with all the love he has for her. He wants her to know what it feels like to love someone to the point it hurts. He didn't need to kiss her like that for her to know. She was well aware of that feeling.

1 year 6 months and 3 weeks later she's having their first baby. It's a little boy with the perfect amount of both his parents in him. They name him Charlie Michael Scott.

1 month later the three of them are walking around the park. She's pushing Charlie's stroller with one hand and holding his with another. They arrive at the sandbox and she's first to get Charlie out and put him on her lap in the sand. He bends down to kiss her on the cheek sending shivers down her spine and kisses Charlie on the forehead. He backs away and smiles as he makes his way over to the swings. He sits down and watches his wife and son closely as he tries to swing as high as possible.

--

She's playing with her nanny in her new purple dress that her mommy had bought her for her birthday. If her mom was here she'd probably yell at her for getting it dirty so soon after getting it. She doesn't care. She starts shoveling more sand into her bucket when she looks up and sees a boy about her age on the swings. He keeps swinging higher and higher and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. For one 6 year old little girl that day changed everything. This was the day she found the only boy that was ever meant for her.

**The end. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for reading!**

**xoxo Marissa Davis**


End file.
